FIRST KyuMin
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: Sungmin jatuh cinta pada murid baru disekolahnya.Kisah cinta KyuMin, YeWook & EunHae  yang penuh dengan warna *hoeeeeeeekk* XD WARNING : YAOI-SMUT SCENE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **FIRST**  
Author : **Akiru Akihime & Yuera is me (lol)**  
Chapter :** 1/2 (for 1st story is KyuMin)**  
Fandom : **Super Junior**  
Pairing : **KyuMin, YeWook, EunHae**  
Genre : **Romance/Drama/Angst saya emang spesialis ini genre kyk-a =.=;)a**  
Rating : **R...Restricted! *plak***  
Disclaimer : **I own the story! Sedangkan Super Junior punya emaknya masing-masing,saya cuma salah 1 dari beribu ELF yg ngarep jadi pemilik(?) mereka. ToT**  
Note : **Yihi~nongol lagi saya XD Lagi-lagi ini Fic Re-written ^^;)v karena suka sama ceritanya, jadi saya ubah aja fandom sama jalan ceritanya. Hehehe :pa

Mungkin agak jelek dan membingungkan, tapi semoga semuanya senang XD

Cerita pertama tentang KyuMin, tapi selanjutnya bakal nongol cerita tentang Yewook & Eunhae Sesuai request b**  
Warning : **Berhubung saya termasuk author berotak yadong *ngaku* jadi ini ratingnya rada tinggi :pa buat yg ga suka Yaoi, smut, limun, lemon, citrus *apa deh* walau pun ga eksplisit, tapi sebaiknya jangan baca deh, saya ga tanggung kalo terjadi apa-apa pada anda yg membacanya dengan paksa *plak*XD

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Maybe I'm nothing for you but let me become something for me. Will you? **

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Sungmin's PoV**

**Pertemuan Pertama**

Musim panas pertamaku di sekolah ini. Udara terlampau panas hari ini. Baju seragam tipis yang kukenakan saat ini sepertinya tidak membantuku untuk mengurangi gerah yang kurasakan saat ini. Kipas kecil bewarna Hitam masih kukibas-kibaskan di leher. Apakah Seoul memang sepanas ini?

Anak-anak yang lain mungkin tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Mereka sepertinya tidak peduli dengan udara yang begitu menyiksa ini. Para namja itu masih berlarian di dalam kelas memperebutkan photobook terbaru Jessica SNSD edisi musim panas. Ya, bisa kau bayangkan outfit apa yang dipakai Jessica.

Yah wajar juga sih, ini sekolah khusus pria. Mereka mungkin butuh hiburan karena tak ada yeojya disekolah ini (waduh, kasian amet ckckck). Tapi jangan salah, tak semua murid disekolah khusus pria seperti disini butuh hiburan seperti itu. Karena sebagian dari kami "biasa" melakukan hubungan sejenis. Hal yg lumrah untuk sekolah-sekolah khusus.

"Hey!." Hyukjae merebut kipas hitam yang memang miliknya dari tanganku.

"Kampungan" Umpat Hyukjae yang kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya bisa memaklumi temanku yang satu ini. Sarkastik memang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Mungkin dengan demikian mereka bisa merasakan indahnya hidup." Ujarku bijak sambil merebut kembali kipas dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Hidup yang indah tidak membutuhkan sampah seperti mereka"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau berumur 59 tahun"

"Begitukah? Mungkin." Hyukjae hanya tergelak.

"Hey, kudengar ada murid baru yang masuk kelas ini." Hyukjae menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Kau selalu update dengan masalah seperti itu"

"Jangan salahkan aku yang setiap hari harus mendengar ocehan para guru centil membicarakan murid baru itu yang katanya begitu wah"

Kuakui baru kali ini aku menemui namja yang sangat kompleks seperti Hyukjae. Dia berani mencoba semua yang dia benci termasuk menjadi anggota Taekwondo yang sama sekali bukan dunianya.

"Aku penasaran"

"You are."

"Permisi!" Pintu geser di depan kelas bergerak menyingkap seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dibalik jas musim panasnya Jungsoo-sshi. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan kami. Seragam sekolah swasta yang sangat elit. Sekolah yang tidak mampu kumasuki. Tapi kuakui auranya terpancar jelas ketika dia berjalan dan berdiri di depan memandangi kami semua. Kacamata yang sedang dipakainya membuat ia terlihat seperti "a smart boy". Wajahnya yang tersenyum membuatku terpesona walaupun hanya sesaat. Siapa dia? Diakah sang murid baru?

"Annyeong Haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon kerjasamanya".Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sempurna, tapi entah kenapa sedikit menyeramkan * Author ditoyor kyu*

"Menarik juga" Ujar Hyukkie.

"Memang"

"Hey". Sergah Hyukjae sambil menatapku bingung. Aku hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

OooooooooooooooO

**Percakapan pertama**

"Mathematic! Suck!" Hyukjae membanting pelan bukunya. JungSoo-sshi sedang di depan kelas. Menjelaskan persamaan trigonometri yang sangat kupahami Hyukjae membencinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Let me sleep for a while, okey?". Hyukjae mengubah posisinya. Melingkarkan tangannya di atas meja. Buku-buku yang ada di dalam lingkaran tangannya menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Ya, memang begitulah Hyukjae, tidur dimana saja dan dalam hitungan menit sudah bertemu dengan gelapnya mimpi. Aku kemudian melanjutkan memperhatikan si murid baru yang tanpa kusadari begitu mempesona. Bibirku tak berhenti-berhentinya menyunggingkan senyuman melihat tingkah lakunya yang begitu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Unik.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke depan. Jungsoo-sshi dengan kaki yang diketukan secara berirama di lantai memandang ke sebelahku. Ya, Tuhan! Hyukjae kau mendapat masalah besar! Cepat bangun! Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyukjae agar dia cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi itu hanya tindakan sia-sia menyadari Hyukjae tidak akan secepat itu bangun.

"Kau!" JungSoo-sshi melemparkan kapur tulis ke arah Hyukjae. Tapi sial, aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa menoleh tepat ketika kapur tulis itu berada didepan mulutku membuat mulutku yang menganga entah maksudnya apa kemasukan kapur tulis sebesar kelingking. Sial!

"Ohk! Ohk!"

"Owh! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungsoo-sshi berlari ke arahku. Tetapi dia terlambat, ada seorang lagi yang lebih dulu mendahuluinya. Dia membantuku mengeluarkan kapur yang sudah terlanjur bergulir ke dalam lambungku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ohk! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Aku masih berusaha mengeluarkan kapur tulis terkutuk itu dengan bantuan orang asing di belakangku yang belum sempat kulihat. Jelas sekali rona kekhawatiran dari wajah Jungsoo-sshi.

"Kau harus di bawa ke ruang kesehatan" Ujar seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Ternyata dia yang membantuku. Kyuhyun segera membawaku dalam gendongannya. Ala pengantin baru dia membawaku berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Dalam keaadan seperti ini aku masih terpesona dengan wajahnya yang dapat kulihat dari jarak 30 cm ini. Dia memang tampan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku memang tampan" ujarnya tiba-tiba yang segera membuat wajahku merona kemerahan.

"Ohk"

OooooooooooooooooO

**Rasa pertama**

Berjalan menyusuri pusat pertokoan di kota sebelah yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Seharusnya Hyukjae berada di sebelahku saat ini. Mencari bahan-bahan yang akan menjadi tugas liburan musim panas yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Tapi, Hyukjae berhenti di tengah jalan. Terpaku pada deretan televisi baru yang dipajang di etalase toko elektronik. Ya, ada Lee Donghae di sana. Donghae yang kutahu satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuatnya menangis sesegukan di depan etalase toko. Dia tidak peduli semua orang memandang kami aneh. Dan aku juga tidak peduli. Untuk apa kami peduli? Aku satu-satunya yang tahu seberapa dalam perasaan Hyukjae ke seorang Aktor bernama Lee Donghae itu. Fanboy? Oh, tidak! Jangan sematkan gelar itu di dadanya. Dia hanya mencintai orang yang salah.

Lee Donghae yang tak lain adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Pacar sekaligus Cinta pertamannya. Yang pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk mengejar karirnya. Yah.. itu keputusan yang berat. Pasti.

Hyukjae masih menangis memandangi Donghae. Diam dalam aliran air mata yang belum berhenti. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menjadi rapuh seperti ini. Berkali-kali. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku bukan badut yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali dalam hitungan detik. Lagipula dia tidak butuh badut. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memberinya waktu. Meninggalkannya merutuki keadaannya.

Seorang anak kecil duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dia sibuk menjilati permen lolipop yang ukurannya lebih besar dari mulutnya. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Kaki ku sudah cukup letih untuk berjalan.

Tiba-tiba saja lolipop yang ada di tangannya terjatuh. Gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua itu hanya bisa diam. Ooo.. sebentar lagi dia pasti menangis.

"Hue!"

Ting tong! Benar kan? Dia menangis. Sayangnya persediaan permen mint yang ada di tas ku habis di ambil Hyukjae tadi. Suara anak kecil itu memekakan telingaku. Semua orang kini memandangiku. Oh, tolonglah, dia bukan anakku. Bukan adikku.

"Ini untukkmu" Seorang namja dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam memberikan eskrim cone ukuran besar kepada gadis kecil itu yang sontak membuatnya berhenti menangis. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berlari kegirangan meninggalkanku dan.. Ya, Tuhan.. Kyuhyun! Kyu juga memberikanku eskrim cone ukuran kebih besar dari gadis kecil tadi kepadaku. Rasa Strawberry vanila. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Kandungan susu dalam eskrim itu baik untuk menetralisir racun"

"Ouh" Wajahku memerah lagi mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

"Mungkin kedengarannya aneh untuk seorang yang baru kau kenal tapi wajahmu yang merona kemerahan itu aku suka. Manis". Ia terseyum. Manis…

"Kyu?" Wajahku entah semerah apa sekarang. Diikuti gerakan detak jantung yang tidak seperti biasanya. Berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Seolah-olah memainkan sebuah lagu rock. Sulit ku kontrol dan mungkin saja dia dapat merasakannya. Sangat jelas. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Aku makin menundukan kepalaku. Aku hanya terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

**Surat pertama**

Sudah enam bulan sepertinya aku memendam cinta kepada teman sekelasku. Aku tahu itu sungguh tidak layak mengingat posisiku yang bukan siapa-siapanya di tengah penggemarnya yang ternyata melebihi dugaanku. Tapi apakah aku salah selalu menantikan wangi mint tubuhnya setiap kali dia melewati bangkuku? Apakah aku salah selalu histeris menceritakan kepada Hyukjae bagaimana caranya melihatku? Apakah aku salah selalu bedoa setiap malam agar aku bisa bertemu di dalam mimpiku? Apakah aku salah merasa kegeeran melihatnya yang selalu menanyakan kabarku dan tidak untuk temanku yang lain? Apakah semua yang kulakukan salah? Mereka bukan Tuhan yang bisa meletakkan kebenaran dan kesalahan.

Dan kemarin aku baru saja menyerahkan sepucuk surat bersampul pink , surat pernyataan cinta. Tidak dengan cara langsung seperti teman-temanku yang memiliki keberanian melebihiku. Aku hanya sanggup menyelipkannya di lokernya sepulang sekolah. Itupun dengan bantuan Hyukjae. (aih Minnie, hari gini masih pake surat -,-) *Author ditiban minnie*

"Hey, berhentilah melamun!" Hyukjae menyikut pelan tanganku. Sedangkan mulutnya menguap dengan lebarnya. Pikiranku kali ini memang tidak fokus mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kyu menemaniku di ruang kesehatan. Kakiku terkilir akibat terjatuh ketika latihan basket dan sampai sekarang perban yang Kyu lilitkan dengan hati-hatinya di kakiku masih membuatku kehilangan pikiran untuk bertindak normal sampai detik ini..

"Enak saja!" Aku berpura-pura membaca majalah. Aku tahu. Membaca dalam keadan berjalan dengan penuh anak-anak yang lalu lalang ke sana kemari sangat rentan untuk menabrak dan ditabrak. Tapi, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menutupi wajahku yang selalu memerah mengingat seseorang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Err.. don't ask me why, but I think he likes you too." Hyukjae menunjuk tepat ke arah Kyu yang ternyata sedang berdiri di bagian dinding yang menyembul sedikit di lorong sekolah. Dia menatapku. Menatapku dengan mata teduhnya. Kakiku kembali lemas. Semoga jarak 10 meter tidak membuatnya sadar betapa groginya aku.

"Berhenti membuatku melayang" Tidak pasti wajahku seperti apa saat ini menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tergelak. Ya, silahkan is a silly thing, isn't?

"Yes. I do. Lihatlah caranya menatapmu. Dalam sepuluh detik aku bisa menentukan dia juga mencintaimu. He do it!"

"Hyukjae! Kau!" dengan menahan rasa sakit dikakiku, aku berlari mendahului Hyukjae. Takut dia akan menggodaku lagi. Aku pun berlari mendahului Kyu yang juga yang ditangan kirinya memegang buku dengan judul sama sepertiku. Tanganku yang lepas ditahan olehnya. Dia menyelipkan secarik kertas. Dan kemudian berlalu pergi sebelum kembali memamerkan senyuman indahnya kepadaku.

Aku terdiam. Cepat-cepat aku membuka lipatan kertas yang terselip itu ketika Hyukjae masih belum sampai ke tempatku berdiri.

_**Terimakasih**_

Hey! Apa maksudnya?

Aku kembali membacanya. Berharap ada tulisan lain. Dan memang benar ada PS di sana.

_**Terimakasih**_

_**PS : Aku menunggumu di bangku itu **_**  
**  
Ajakan kencan? Apakah dia menerimaku? Benarkah? Ya, Tuhan! Apakah aku bermimpi? Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Akhirnya!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menepuk pundakku.

OooooooooooooO

**Kencan pertama**

"Hosh... Hosh... Kyu maaf telat, kau pasti sudah lama menungguku" Syal pink yang kukenakan sudah berantakan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku memang salah tidak bisa tidur semalaman tadi yang berakibat kesiangan. Ya, aku terlampau grogi dengan kencanku hari ini.

"Belum lama" Kyu berdiri dari duduknya dan membantuku memperbaiki syalku. Sedetik telunjuknya menyentuh kulit luar pipiku. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Dia bohong. Dia sudah lama menungguku.

"Mengenai suratmu kemarin.."

"Ya?."

"Terimakasih."

Hanya itu? Apakah hanya itu?

"Ayo !." Kyu menarik tanganku dan memasukkannya bersama tangannya ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Sungguh hangat.

"Kemana?" Belum sempat aku mencerna perkataannya tadi dia sudah membawaku berlari.

"Kencan"

OoooooooooooooooO

**Ciuman pertama**

Sudah sebulan aku menjalin perasaan dengan Kyu. Mungkin memang hanya aku yang menyukainya. Dia sama sekali belum pernah mengucapkan cinta untukku. Aku tahu mungkin aku egois tapi aku membutuhkan kata itu. Dia selalu berdiri di sebelahku menjadi selayaknya orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Dia belum pernah melakukan apapun untuku. Hanya sebatas genggaman tangan dan itupun hanya terjadi ketika kencan pertama kami. Hyukjae berkali-kali meyakinkanku bahwa Kyu sangat menyukaiku. Tapi, aku yang terlalu awam sangat membutuhkan sebuah kepastian. Katakan saja aku egois. Mungkin memang cocok untukku.

"Kyu?." Perpustakaan. Di sudut perpustakaan ini kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam kesunyian. Sudut yang hanya kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai buku yang sama sekali tidak kupahami.

"Ya?."

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?."

Sesaat ku melihat Kyu terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Kacamata dengan bingkai logam bewarna hitam dilepaskan dan diletakkannya di atas buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkannya?"

"Cium aku!"

"Kau belum membutuhkannya" Kyu kembali memakai kacamatanya dan larut dalam buku yang ada di tangannya.

Lihat! Dia begitu sombong! Susah payah aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakannya dia bahkan tidak memperdulikanku. Apa maunya?

"Aku pulang!" Buku-buku milikku yang berserakan di meja kukumpulkan. Memeluknya erat dengan satu tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Kyu. Aku sudah capek menghadapi kesombongannya. Aku belum mengenal dia. Oh, salah. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Belum dua langkah aku meninggalkannya dia sudah menarik tanganku dan memaksaku duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau belum mengenalku" Kyu melepaskan kacamatanya lagi. Tangkai kacamata yang terbuat dari logam di sentuhkannya ke pipiku. Menyusurinya seinchi demi seinchi. Aku diam. Kyu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Buat aku mengenalmu!" Setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mata kiriku. Kenapa aku begitu cengeng!

Kyu terkejut seperti menyadari betapa rapuhnya diriku. Secara tiba-tiba Kyu menempelkan bibirnya di pipiku. Menyusuri jejak tangisan di pipiku. Dia menjilatnya. Menjilat air mataku yang jatuh.

"Kau mungkin akan menyesal memilihku"

Belum sempat aku menetralisir keadaan hatiku yang berdegub dengan kencangnya Kyu membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Hanya sentuhan. Sentuhan saja. Hanya lima detik. Tangisan ku sudah berhenti dari 12 detik yang lalu. Memandang takjub ke sosok pria yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahku.

"Sangat menyesal" Kyu kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Melumatnya habis. Sesaat aku terdiam sampai lidahnya menjilati bibirku seperti meminta ijin untuk memasuki. Ya, lakukan saja. Lidahnya sudah bermain di lidahku. Menyusuri langit-langit mulutku. Sangat panjang dan lama. Sampai akhirnya aku mendorong tubuhnya. Aku membutuhkan oksigen. Wajahku memerah lagi. Begitu pula wajah Kyu. Sama sepertiku. Aku malu. Dia menutupinya dengan kedua tangan kirinya. Rambut coklatnya sudah berantakan bekas pegangan tanganku.

"Aku memang harus pulang." Ucapku. Yang kali ini tanpaa ragu berlari meninggalkannya.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

**Rahasia pertama**

Ya, disinilah aku. Menemani Wookie yang sepertinya ngidam cheese cake buatan kafe ini. Kafe yang dipenuhi namja tampan berkacamata. Seharusnya aku tahu Wookie memiliki maksud tersendiri mengajakku dan Hyukjae sekedar untuk melepaskan hasratnya akan cheese cake. Yesung-hyung. Aku mengenalnya. Wookie sepertinya menyukai namja itu yang menjadi butler di kafe ini. Atau bahkan mereka sudah berhubungan lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Pacaran mungkin.

"Terimakasih Minnie!" Wookie memelukku. Aku tak bisa menolak tampang imutnya ini. Dia memang sangat imut. Aku ragu dia ini namja. Tapi jika melihat dada yang rata dan bagian yang menonjol di bawah cepat-cepat membuatku kembali berpikir Wookie adalah namja. *hadeh, si Minnie ga sadar diri*lol

"Dasar childish!" Celetuk Hyukjae sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Hyukjae!" Wookie memajukan bibirnya. Masih tetap imut.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Tapi kuakui Yesung mu keren sih~" Hyukjae menarik hidung mancung Wookie yang segera membuat wajah Wookie bersemu merah.

"Tapi, apa Wookie gak cemburu ngeliat Yesung-hyung melayani wanita lain?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Yesung-hyung yang sedang melayani segerombolan anak SMA.

"Cemburu tau! Sakit, nih! Tapi, Aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yesung-hyung suka. Aku hanya bisa ngeliat dari jauh aja" Sesaat Wookie tersenyum melihat Yesung-hyung yang ternyata senyuman itu merupakan balasan terhadap senyuman Yesung-hyung yang melihat Wookie dari tadi.

"Wookie bisa dewasa juga, yak?" Hyukjae kembali menarik hidung Wookie.

"Eh, Aku kebelakang dulu, ya?" Wookie melap bibirnya sebentar dan pamit permisi ke belakang. Seem likes women do.

"Ck, kedua temanku ini makin lama makin mirip yeojya deh" Gumam Hyukjae pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Owh, Shit!" Umpat Hyukjae dengan paras terkejut.

"Kenapa Hyukkie?" Tanyaku yang mengikuti pandangan mata Hyukjae.

"Jangan Minnie!" Hyukjae menarik kepalaku cepat. Memaksaku melihatnya. Wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa Hyukkie? Ada apa di belakang?" Aku sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Gak ada apa-apa. Temenin aku ke toilet aja," Hyukjae menarik tanganku dengan kepala yang masih tertahan dengan satu tangannya lagi.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Cerewet!" Hyukjae tetap menarik tanganku sampai di depan toilet.

"Jangan kemana-mana! Tetep disini ajah! Oke?" Hyukjae mewanti-wantiku seperti seorang ibu. Aneh. Kembali aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Pintu toilet telah di tutup Hyukjae. Aku yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa mengotak-ngatik ponsel violet kesayanganku. Ada foto Kyu yang kuambil secara diam-diam ketika kami belajar bersama di perpus beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Apa kamu tidak berlebihan terhadap pelangganmu?" Suara seorang yeojya mengusik konsentrasiku. Suara yang berada di di sudut lorong sana.

"Kalau pelanggan sepertimu aku tidak kan pernah menyesal" Suara itu? Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Ku mohon bukan dia.

Diam-diam aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke balik dinding yang menjadi asal suara itu. Hatiku menjadi sangat tidak tenang. Khawatir apa yang kutakutkan menjadi kenyataan. Seorang yeojya dengan rok minim tersudut dengan tangan kiri sang pria mengapit tubuhnya sehingga yeojya itu seperti terkurung dalam kekuasaannya. Namja dengan pakaian yang sama seperti yesung-hyung, namja dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di atas hidungnya. Namja yang baru saja kulihat fotonya dari ponselku. Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau nakal!" Yeojya itu tidak segan-segan mencium leher jenjang Kyu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kyu Membiarkannya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang soft drink dingin di sentuhkannya ke pahanya yang membuat yeojya itu menggelinjang kegelian. Menyusuri paha putih yang memang betul-betul terekspos dengan jelasnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar nakal!"

"I am" Kyu tersenyum.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup. Setetes air jatuh dari ujung mataku. Aku kembali menangis untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Bibirku bergetar menyebut namanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Kyu menoleh kearahku bersamaan dengan wanita itu. Mimik terkejut Kyu yang sedetik kemudian seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa makin membuatku ingin lari dari sini.

"Mianhae" Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat semuanya. Ku mohon kenapa aku harus melihat semua ini?

"Ooo, Sial" Ujar Hyukjae yang berdiri di belakangku tanpa kusadari.

**TBC**

OooooooooooooooooO

Gimana chingudeul? Aneh? As always mah itu XD

Umm… rencananya sih saya bakal lanjutin Fic ini kalo Reviewnya positif, yg artinya banyak yang nge-review dan minta dilanjutin~ ekekekekeke *dilempar sandal*

Oya, buat jaga2. Chapter depan bakalan ada scene Smut *yadong :on* walau ga sampe ngelimun, tetep aja itu half eksplisit LOL

Ok chingudeul, di review ya, biar author bisa nentuin apakah fic ini bakal lanjut atau ga XD

Btw, GOMAWO buat Readers yg udah nge-Review semua FF saya, Mianhae~ Yue belum sempet balas. _

Masih ada tugas buat ujian TOT

Tapi di cerita ini, pasti saya balas deh! :D  
Keep Read and Review ya chingudeul ^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **FIRST**  
Author : **Akiru Akihime & Yuera is me (lol)**  
Chapter :** 2 (for 1st story is KyuMin)**  
Fandom : **Super Junior**  
Pairing : **KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk/EunHae**  
Genre : **Romance/Drama/Angst saya emang spesialis ini genre kyk-a =.=;)a**  
Rating : **R...Restricted! *plak***  
Disclaimer : **I own the story! Sedangkan Super Junior punya emaknya masing-masing,saya cuma salah 1 dari beribu ELF yg ngarep jadi pemilik(?) mereka. ToT**  
Note : **Akhirnya author putuskan ngepost chapter ini setelah sempat ngedrop mengingat Smut di chapter ini jelek banged ToT bener deh chingudeul, smut-a jelek banged, nanggung lagi, ketauan author keseringan baca Smut tapi ga pinter buatnya =,,=;)a

Mian kalo Ending ga sesuai harapan readers, saya hanyalah author amatir yang bekerja menulis fanfic abal hanya untuk sesuap nasi **XDv

**Warning : **YAOI, NC-17 (Althought isn't too explicit content, but this rated is ADULT's), Typo, Abal, geje, anti klimaks, dime novel, bosenin, ga sesuai EYD, dsb lah pokok-a =w=)b

No Bashing! Once again, **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, OK! GOMAWO!** (^o^)/

OoooooooooooooooooooO

**Maybe I'm nothing for you but let me become something for me. Will you? **

OooooooooooooooooooooO

**Pertengkaran Pertama**

"Sudahlah Minnie, Gak usah dipikirin lagi, toh mereka belum ciuman" Ujar Hyukjae sambil membelai punggungku. Aku menelungkupkan wajahku tidak mau terlihat oleh Hyukjae betapa lemahnya seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Dia jahat Hyukkie!"

"I've told to you, he loves you very much"

"Kau berusaha menghiburku, bukan?" Aku mengangkat wajahku melihat Hyukjae yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Trust me, It's better for you to take attention for your dearest teacher, JungSoo-sshi"

"Tumben? biasanya juga tidur" Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan buku catatan violet dari tasku.

"And got an E again? Oh.. not for this time. Bisa dipecat jadi anak, gila!"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu geser yang di belakang terbuka. Kyuhyun yang datang terlambat segera berjalan ke arahku dan menarikku.

"Hey? Kau mau apa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Jungsoo-sshi memanggilnya. Tapi Kyu tidak memperdulikannya, dia terus saja menarikku keluar kelas. Berlari meninggalkan derap langkah yang berbunyi sangat keras di lorong yang sepi ini. Sampai ke atap.

"Kita harus bicara" Kyu menghempaskan tubuhku ke dinding. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuhku. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada yeojya kemarin.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan" Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya yang sangat tajam.

"Cih! Alasan klasik! Manusia selalu mengatakan hal itu untuk lari dari masalah padahal mereka menginginkan penjelasan"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain lain!" Tanganku berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyu agar mau melepaskanku. Percuma. Kyu lebih kuat dariku.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Menciummu?" Kyu menyeringai.

(dasar kyu setan, mesum pula!=w=) *Author dilarikan ke RS akibat hantaman benda tajam*

"Sama dengan yang kau lakukan dengan wanita kemarin? Tidak. Terimakasih"

"Sepertinya kau belum belum bisa di ajak bicara" 

OooooooooooooooooO

**Hadiah Pertama**

Sudah sebulan Kyu tidak berbicara lagi denganku. Walaupun kami sekelas sama sekali tidak ada komunikasi di antara kami berdua. Biarlah. Mungkin itu memang yang terbaik. Mungkin benar dia bukan cinta pertamaku tapi kenapa rasa sakit yang ia tinggalkan masih berbekas dan menimbulkan jejak yang sangat dalam? Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan pertama kami di bangku ini. Eskrim pertama darinya. Kencan pertama yang dimulai disini. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengecup indahnya pertama dengannya. Mungkin.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya" Ujar seseorang dari sebelahku. Suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Kau?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti"

"Jangan bicara"

"Aku bekerja sebagai seorang butler di kafe itu karena seseorang."

"Hentikan" Aku beranjak dari bangku namun segera tanganku di tahan olehnya.

"Lepaskan!" Kyu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. Tapi tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ternyata aku salah. Kau sudah melupakannya. Sudah melupakan seorang anak yang sangat mengagumi majikannya. Seorang anak yang pernah menangis karena kehilangan ibunya sampai majikannya datang membawakan coklat dan menghapus airmatanya, seorang anak yang akhirnya harus pergi dari rumah itu karena dituduh mencuri, seorang anak yang pernah mengucap kata cinta tapi tidak disadari oleh majikannya, seorang anak yang akhirnya menjadi seorang butler seperti yang diimpikan majikan kecilnya dulu. Apakah kau masih ingat anak itu yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa?"

"Kau?" Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Masih mencerna apa yang baru kudengar. Ternyata Kyu itu…

"Aku kembali, Lee Sungmin." Kyu memberikan sepotong kue tart kepadaku. 

OooooooooooooooooO

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku pada Kyu yang masih menarik tanganku menyusuri pertokoan di pusat kota yang sama sekali belum pernah kukunjungi. Atau pernah? Karena entah kenapa ketika mencium aroma kota ini. Melihat kafe-kafe yang berjejer dari ujung ke ujung aku merasakan perasaan seperti pernah merasakannya. Dulu. De javu orang bilang.

"Ikuti saja aku." Kyu sangat lincah dalam menerobos banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar ini sampai dia memasuki jalan tikus keluar lagi bertemu dengan banyak orang lagi. Masuk lagi. Kini kami sepertinya sudah meninggalkan keramaian dan masuk wilayah permukiman. Aku makin yakin aku pernah kesini. Apakah tempat yang ingin dia perlihatkan begitu jauh?

"Kita sudah sampai" Kyu tersenyum.

"Ini rumahku?" Aku tidak percaya Kyu membawaku ke tempat ini lagi.

"Minnie" Kyu kembali menarikku memasuki rumah ini. Membuka pagarnya. Terlihat beberapa pelayan datang menyambutnya dan mengucapkan salam padanya. Aku merasa kikuk. Sangat kikuk.

"Rumah ini sama seperti dulu" Kyu membuka pintu utama rumah ini dan membawaku masuk. Memang tidak ada yang berubah semenjak aku meninggalkan rumah ini. Appa mendapat masalah di perusahaannya sehingga harus menjual rumah ini dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih kecil. Dan ternyata sepertinya rumah ini jadi milik Kyu. Tapi… Kok bisa?

"Kok bisa?"

"Apanya?"

Aku menunjuk seluruh bagian rumah ini dan terakhir menujuk Kyu yang sedang meniti anak tangga. Aku mengikutinya.

"Pepatah tentang roda itu benar adanya. Appa dan aku semenjak di usir dari rumah ini mulai meniti kembali kehidupan kami dari merangkak sampai seperti ini. Appa membuka toko kecil sampai akhirnya memiliki beberapa toko dan menguasai pusat pertokoan tadi."

" Lalu sekarang Appa mu dimana?"

"Sudah pergi. Mungkin dia sudah bosan berada di dunia ini"

"He? Mi-mianhae…"

Kyu tersenyum lagi dan membuka pintu dari sebuah ruangan.

"Ini kamarku! Dulu" Teriakku kegirangan. Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tirai kuning yang membatasi cahaya matahari masuk ke kamar. Bed cover pink kesayanganku yang membalut ranjang klasik yang dibelikan eomma. Boneka-boneka yang berjejer rapi di dalam lemari kaca. Semuanya ini milikku. Pernah menjadi milikku.

"Kyu! Lihat! Buku catatanku dulu masih ada, memang sih sudah agak lusuh" Ujarku sambil meletakkan kue tart dari Kyu di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Aku memungutnya dari tong sampah. Ketika rumah ini dijual oleh Appa mu dulu. Barang-barang seperti itu memenuhi tong sampah di belakang rumah ini"

"Kau memungutnya?"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan aroma tubuhmu" Kyu memelukku dari belakang.

"Lepaskan Kyu~ Aku bukan mainanmu!"

"Siapa bilang kau mainanku?" Kyu menghempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyu.

"Lalu wanita kemarin?"

"Kau masih membahasnya?"

"Dia menciummu. Mungkin ketika aku pergi atau bahkan sebelumnya kau sudah... Tidak usah dibahas!" Aku menatapnya berang. Berdiri cepat dan berlari ke pintu. Aku mau pulang.

"Kapan ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Kyu cepat ketika tanganku baru saja meraih kenop pintu.

"Asal kau tahu ciuman di perpus dulu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku berharap melakukannya bersama orang yang baru melakukannya. Ternyata aku salah. Kau pasti sudah puas dengan pelanggan-pelangganmu"

*aih Minnie,"pelanggan-pelangganmu"? bahasa-a XDD*

Kini Kyu yang menatapku berang. Langkahnya cepat dan berhasil meraih tanganku yang kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhku pelan ke dinding. Perlakuannya ketika di atap dulu terulang lagi. Di mengukungku di antara kedua tangannya.

"Kau salah! Ciuman itu ciuman ke 46!"

He?

Kyu menyusuri wajahku dengan jari-jarinya. Ada sensasi aneh yang kurasakan ketika jarinya menyentuh bibirku.

"Kau putri tidurku, Minnie. Tapi walaupun dulu kau kucium berkali-kali kau tidak pernah bangun atau memang kau merasa senang dan membiarkanku terus melakukannya?" *woi kyu, Minnie itu namja! Ingat, NAMJA!* *author ditendangin readers*XD

"Bohong!"

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi?"

Kyu mendekatkan bibirnya lagi di bibirku. Berhenti beberapa detik seperti mempermainkanku dengan desahan nafasnya. Oh, sudahlah. Aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku menarik kerah baju Kyu dan menenggelamkannya dalam ciumanku. Aku tidak peduli seberapa rendahnya aku ketika Kyu tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dia menarik leherku. Membuatku makin dekat dengannya. Kyu pun memelukku tanpa melepaskan ciumanku. Membawaku berkeliling ruangan ini.

Kyu melepaskan ciumanku ketika dia sudah puas memberikan tanda di seluruh bagian dalam mulutku dengan lidahnya yang basah. Kini bibirnya menjelajahi leherku. Memberikan bekas merah di berbagai sudut. Terdengar dengan jelas nafas memburu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyu mendorong tubuhku ke ranjang. Evil Smile. *author jadi napsu buat jitak kyu deh =.=*

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku memburu ke sudut. Menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut kuning.

"Kau yang salah. Kau telah membangunkanku" Kyu merangkak di atas ranjang. Membawa kepalaku dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya padaku. Dia memang seperti magnet. Menyapu pelan bibirku. Sungguh sangat nyaman. Terlalu nyaman. Sampai akhirnya Kyu makin menekan bibirku dengan lidahnya membuatku tanpa sengaja membukanya. Ciuman yang lebih dari tadi. Sekali-sekali dia menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum memainkan lidahnya di dalam bibirku. Menghisap lidahku untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Kadang dia juga menjilat bibirku memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya. Tubuhku tanpa kusadari menggeliat di balik selimut. Kyu masih dengan posisinya. Merangkak.

(Haduh~ Author merinding sendiri ngetiknya (＝◇＝;))

Aku melepaskan ciumannya secara tiba-tiba. Takut setan akan menggoda iman kami berdua. *halah~ Minnie sok :p*

"Aku mau makan kue tartku!" Ujarku.

"Cih!" Kyu memandangku gusar namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

"Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan" Kyu mengambil kue tart yang ada di sampingku dan mencoleknya sedikit dengan telunjuknya dan menjilatnya sendiri dengan gaya yang sungguh sexy. Hey! Apa yang kupikirkan?

*Author : Mikir yang iya-iya kan? ekekeke* #plak

"Memang enak" Kyu kemudian menjatuhkannya ke dalam seragamku. Melumuri krim putih itu keseluruh tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mendorong tubuh Kyu agar menjauhiku.

"Kau meminta ini, bukan?" Kyu menjilati krim yang ada ditubuhku yang makin membuatku menggelinjang kegelian. Benar-benar geli merasakan lidah Kyu menyusuri seichi demi seinci tubuhku. Aku merasakan seperti sengatan listrik setiap kali Kyu menyentuh bagian atas dadaku yang kancing bajunya sudah copot semua.

"Kyu, kumohon~" Aku benar-benar takut. Tanganku menahan gerakan tangannya yang mulai melepaskan seragamku. Tapi aku kalah. Aku tidak cukup kuat menahan tenaga Kyu yang makin mempercepat gerakannya. Kini tubuh atas ku sudah terekspos sempurna. Aku benar-benar malu. *author juga (/∇/) *

"Jangan salahkan aku" Kyu berbisik pelan kemudian menjilat daun telingaku yang dilumuri krim dengan lidahnya yang hangat. Tubuhku menggelinjang lagi merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyu padaku. Tapi jujur, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukai perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali kurasakan sampai-sampai tanpa sadar tanganku memeluk tubuh Kyu. Kyu tersenyum karenanya dan benar saja kini dia menarik tubuhku dan menjatuhkannya di kasur yang empuk ini. Dia pun berbaring di sebelahku.

Matanya sungguh tajam melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai ke kedua mataku dengan posisi siku kirinya menumpu tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum ketika aku berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atasku dengan kedua tanganku. Kyu menindih tubuhku dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada apa yang harus kulindungi. Lalu dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menunpukan berat tubuhnya di atas kedua lututnya. Memandangku kembali. Jujur aku malu. Tidak berani melihat paras wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku. Aku menoleh ke samping. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyu meraih daguku dan mencium bibirku lagi. Ada krim disana yang membuatku tergoda untuk menjillatnya. Manis. Dia pun makin memperpendek jarak diantara kami berdua.

"Ngh,,, ngh,,," Desahku perlahan ketika bibir Kyu mulai mengeksplor bagian tengah tubuhku yang sudah terbuka sedari tadi. Krim-krim yang melekat ditubuhku mebuatku lengket. Tangan Kyu sudah merambat kebagian belakang tubuhku dan mengelus pelan punggungku, membuatku mengerang tertahan. Sudahlah. Ini baru permulaan. Aku takkan menyesal.

(tarik nafas dalam-dlam.. fiuh.. GYAAAAAA~ Gomen kalo Smut-a jelek (→o←)ゞ ya tuhan, maapkan saia~(≧▽≦) Lanjut!)

Tangan kyu mengelus lembut tubuhku dengan tangannya yang masih penuh krim kue. Membuatku makin menggeliat di bawah kekuasaannya. Sedangkan bibirnya masih belum puas menjamah leherku. Jantungku sudah tidak bisa kukontrol lagi. Berdegub dengan kencangnya. Kyu pasti menyadarinya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku. Menantikan apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi. Bibir Kyu kemudian merambat turun dan mulai menjilati krim yang ada di dadaku. Benar-benar menggelikan walaupun aku sangat menyukainya. Menghisapnya yang membuat aku makin menggeliat. Aku sedikit meronta namun kedua tangannya berhasil membuatku terdiam.

"Minnie.." Bisik Kyu di telingaku. Aku sangat menyukai panggilan ini. Panggilan yang sedari dulu ia tujukan kepadaku.

"Ya?" Kyu mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandangku dalam. Sangat dalam. Aku benar-bebar merasa telanjang di depannya kini. Benar-benar telanjang. Dia seperti berhasil menghipnotisku untuk tetap melihatnya.

"Saranghae" Kata-kata itu? Ya. Tuhan!

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu itu" Kyu mengelus kedua pipiku. Impuls pipiku merona kemerahan yang membuat dia tersenyum. Kyu memang sangat manis ketika tersenyum. Dia kembali melumat bibirku. Tanpa sadar aku pun telah mengikuti permainannya. Melepaskan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Menciumi dadanya yang bidang. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Sangat tidak peduli ketika Kyu melepaskan celana sekolah yang melekat di tubuhku. Persetan dengan semua itu.

Kini kami berdua sudah benar-benar polos. Sama-sama memandang takjub kepada miliknya masing-masing. Nafasku sudah terengah-engah begitu pula dengan Kyu. Peluh menetes dari pelipis kanannya dan jatuh di pipiku.

"Peluk aku Kyu" Pintaku.

"With my pleasure, Minnie" Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya.  
Tubuh kami pun menyatu kembali. Bermandi peluh bersama. 

# **Author :** CUT! Adegan menuju puncak author potong!ck, author bukan spesialis smut sih（/TДT)/ *walau asli-a otak author yadong sangat*lol

**Readers :** AKH! Author apaan sih, main potong-potong aja! lagi seru juga!ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ

*sambil ngelemparin pisau, wajan, panci, Rice cooker, ddangkoma + Majikannya* XXD

**Author :** Mian readers! Author takut dosa *halah* Lain kali aja ya dibuat yang eksplisit *lari sambil bawa yesungie-oppa yg tadi dilempar* ε=ε=ε= ヾ(*~▽~)ノ - author yg ngacir LOL

OooooooooooooooooO

"Kyu, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kyu seperti bersembunyi dibalik selimut kuning. Melihatku malu-malu. Jelas sekali rona merah di pipinya. Dia menjadi sangat lucu. Imut. Berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya?"

" Beberapa jam yang lalu. Misterius. Kau begitu misterius bagiku. Setahu ku dulu kau tidak seperti ini. Sekarang kau lebih mirip malam. Bukan lagi siang."

"Dan pertanyaanmu?" Kyu merangkak dari sudut dan meraih daguku. Memaksaku untuk melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kyu tersenyum malu.

"Kebiasaan.. Dan itu semua karenamu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari dulu kau selalu bercerita bagaimana sosok idealmu dulu. Butler yang misterius dibalik kacamata. Yang bisa membuat pelanggannya meleleh dengan tatapannya. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi seperti itu. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Mereka menyukaiku"

"Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Maksudmu?" Kyu mengelus pelan pipiku. Impuls aku memejamkan mataku.

"Aku lebih suka ketika kau selalu menciumku ketika ku tidur. Mengajakku bermain di kolam untuk menangkap beberapa ekor kodok. Mengajariku origami. Dan mengintipku mandi" Wajahku memerah.

"Hey! Kau tahu itu?" Wajah Kyu kembali memerah.

"Aku tahu! Dari dulu kau memang mesum!" Aku mencubit gemas pipi Kyu.

"Aku menjadi maniak hanya untukmu, Minnie" Kyu menciumku lembut.

"Hey, aku lupa bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu itu. Kau harus mengingatkanku" Kyu menatapku dengan tatapan mesum dan Evil smile nya. Menyibak selimut kuning yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Lagi?"

"Salahmu sendiri"

Kyu mendorong tubuhku ke kasur. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dia akan sulit dihentikan saat seperti ini…

(Dasar kyu setan! (￣∀￣)) *Author ditiban Kyu* 

OoooooooooooooooO

"Hey, Kau benar-benar menyukai cake yang penuh cream begitu ya?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya. Sekarang aku berada di Kafe –yang sebenarnya milik Kyu-. Melihatnya bekerja. Melayani beberapa yeojya. Tapi aku sangat yakin Kyu hanya milikku utuh. Bermimpilah kalian para yeojya jelek! Hahaha *(-_-メ*

"Enak kok! Hehe" Jawabku sambil menyendokkan sepotong besar cake ke dalam mulutku.

"Nyammy!" Tambahku.

"Pasti karena Kyu." .Lirik hyukjae kearahku penuh selidik. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, apakah kalian membutuhkan hal yang lainnya? Capuchino dan ice cream buatan kafe ini terkenal akan kelezatannya." Kyu tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan kami membuat Hyukjae menahan tawanya sedangkan aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu grogi di hadapannya.

"Jadi, begini ya? Cara Kyu melayani pelanggan? Nice!" Komentar Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie!" Aku memukul lengan Hyukjae pelan. Kyu dan Hyukjae hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Hey Kyu! Layani meja nomor 4!" Teriak Yesung-hyung dari sudut kafe.

"Sebentar! Ck, Siapa yang jadi butler sih, sebenarnya? Permisi semuanya. Hey! Apa itu?" Kyu menunjuk sesuatu ke luar jendela. Membuat perhatian seluruh orang menuju keluar.

"Apa sih?" Hyukjae pun ikut-ikutan berbalik. Tepat saat itu Kyu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dan langsung menjilat sekilas bibirku. What? Pipiku kembali merona.

"Ada krim di bibir mu" Bisik Kyu tersenyum simpul sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Gak ada apa-apa, apa sih Kyu?" Tanya Hyukjae yang kemudian berbalik ke posisinya semula.

"Ada mobil lewat. Saya permisi dulu " . Kyu tergelak sambil meninggalkan kami. Membuat Hyukjae keheranan dengan tingkahnya sekaligus kesal karena telah dibohongi.

"Apaan sih? Gak penting amat! Lha? hey Minnie, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Oo, jangan-jangan..." Hyukjae tersenyum nakal.

"Gak ada apa-apa, kok" wajahku sepertinya tambah memerah membuat Hyukjae tertawa. 

OoooooooooooooooooO

**END of story 1 !**

Nyahahahahaha! Selesai! Hore! Banzai! Daebak! ≧(´▽｀)≦ *author muter-muter kayak cacing kepanasan bareng Hyukkie* lol

MIANHAE CHINGUDEUL~~ Maaaaaaaaaf banged kalo Smutnya jelek dan ga muasin (｡＞0＜｡) Saya memang author gagal ｡ﾟ(T^T)ﾟ｡

Saya Cuma pinter baca aja, tapi ga pinter buatnya , orang pas ngetik aja gemetaran（-""-；)

Saya jadi sedikit mengerti gimana sulitnya membuat FF NC, maka dari itu 2 thumbs buat author yang bisa buat NC! (o^-')b

Oya buat readers semuanya, udah tau kan alasan Kyu meluk tu cewek? Jadi jangan marahin Kyu lagi ya, Kyu ga jahat koq, yang jahat itu author yang udah seenak udel ngebuat charanya begitu m(_ _ )m

Kyu : Bagus deh lu ngaku! Jadi gw ga perlu lagi nerima cacian dan hinaan yang selama ini menerpa(?)! ┐(￣ヘ￣）- muka sok-a Kyu XD

Ok, buat next itu story 2, ada YEWOOK! Ekekekeke~ my :9

Tapi sabar ya, mungkin agak lama ngepostnya, soalnya author sibuk Ujian & persiapan buat nonton mini concertnya U-KISS (●´ω｀●)ゞ *author terbang ke dorm U-KISS* lol

Mungkin chapter 1 nya bisa cepat, tapi next chapter ditunda dulu~ *author ngacir bareng Kevin*

**Ok, Reply all Reviews :D**

**# ****Kanna Ayasaki**** : Kyu ga jahat koq say, Cuma nakal aja *plak*XD makasih udah baca ya, semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# t****akaishihara**** : Mian! Itu secret buat story 3 nya HaeHyuk, hehehe ^^v**

**Tenang~ semua insya allah bakalan Happy End koq say, ga bakal ada perpecahan dan pertumpahan darah koq!*bruuaagh*****(^****^)**

**Sabar aja ya sampe HaeHyuk muncul ^^**

**Makasih udah baca en nge-review :DD Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**#****mellchaaa**** : ekekekeke~ saya ga jago bikin summary say, jelas aja summary nya ngaco gitu, mian ya ^^v**

**Yosh! Author seseju! Kyu sebenarnya keren banged disini, sifatnya ga bisa ditebak XD**

**Kalo Eunhyuk kayak-a ada kesalahan deh, entah kenapa Author ngerasa sifat sarkastik itu lebih cocok buat Heenim (,_,*)a**

**Btw, makasih udah dibaca en review ya say, gomen kalo sambungannya ga mamuaskan ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**#****Han Hye Wook**** : Udah di apdet nih say, selamat baca ya, Mian kalo ga memuaskan ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ! ****(^****^)**

**#**** 2tieKissKyumin : Kyaaaaaaaa~ ada yg megap2! *suruh kyu kasih nafas buatan* *ditendang Minnie*XD**

**Gomnawo say^^, gomen kalo kurang memuaskan ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# firah : Aduh~ Minnie nya nangis bukan salah Kyu koq, yang salah Author nih dudul !T_T *jitakin diri sendiri pake bibir yesungie oppa* *digibang*XD**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# Mahigashi Narui : hehehe~ Sungmin Cuma nangis sesenggukan tuh~ *dilempar eskrim se truk*XD**

**Manggilnya Yue aja say, ga usah panjang2 hehehe ^^v**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# kyuminnielover : Tidakkkkkkkkkk~ Maaf chingu, yang salah saya, bukan Kyu ! kyu Cuma menjalankan apa yg ada diskrip ToT *puppy eyes***

***dielus Kyu, ditabok Minnie pake cangkang ddangko broth* XD**

**Sabar ya say, semogga setelah baca chappy ini ga marah2 lagi sama Kyu. Hehehe^^v**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# Rara : Dia pria baik koq say, Cuma agak nakal aja wkwkwkwk *ditempeleng*XD**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# RiezmaHuka-huka : Yosh, Lebih cepat lebih baik! *malah kampanye*XD**

**Hiihi~ bukan, Kyu ga kembar, Cuma berkepribadian ganda *buaak*XD**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Author lebih Yadong koq!:D *jah..malah bangga*XD**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# SjLovers : Kyaaaaaaa~ Author malu dibilangFF abalnya gini bagus O/O**

**Hehehe~ gapapa koq, tapi jangan jadi silent readers lagi ya ^^v**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# ****ELFishyShfly**** : Hehehe~ penasaran tingkat dewa? Hebatttttt~ *author melongo* lol**

**Sabar ya, ditunggu aja YeWook nya^^ author bakal bkerja keras! Hwaiting!**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# Pinkylovi : ini juga pertama kalinya saya ngereply view koq chinggu ekekeke ^^ **

**Ok, silahkan dinikmati~ Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# N.h : Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# Lee Hye Rin : Waduh, apa pernah ngerasain kayak Minnie juga?:Oa *author dodol***

**Maaf kalo ngebuat sedih ya say, Author ga niat buat Minnie tersiksa koq ToT *digantung kyu***

**Hehehe~ dibaca aja endingnya, mudah-mudahan suka:D**

**Author juga suka sama Hyukkie disini :p *kedip2 geje* *dipatok donghae*XD**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# ****kyuminbee**** :Wekekekeke~ kalo umin sama chingu, entar kyu sama siapa? Masa sama author, ntar kasian Yesungie oppa donk author duain =.= *amulai stress* *dijitakin readers*XDv**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# kyumineunhaeyewook : Thankyou^^, I'm sorry for my bad smut-scene. I can't make a good NC ToT**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu ^^**

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

**# kyumin : udah diapdet~ ^^**

**Gomawo udah baca en ngereview ya chinggu **^^

**Semoga apdetannya memuaskan, gomen kalo smutnya jelek ToT**

**Keep RnR ya ****(^****^)**

Juga buat readers lain yang udah ngereview FF lain saya yang belum sempat saya balas seperti : **YuyaLoveSungmin****, ****Cho Seo Ryun****, ****AngelBlueEyes D'Lucifer****, ****Arisa Adachi****, ****Sulli Otter****, ****Kim TaeNa****, pootreelovesj, ****via2myrene****, Maki Kisaragi (dan yang lain ga kesebut + Silent readers , mian)** Gomawo buat review nya, kritik & sarannya, semua sangat berharga untuk saya o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Maaf kalo ada salah2 kata, & sesuatu yg kurang berkenan. m(_ _)m

Keep RnR ya chingudeul~ I Love You all my readers (^з^)- Chu!


End file.
